


Размышления

by Bathilda



Series: Считая звезды [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "Считая звезды". Время действия - вскоре после окончания "Звезд". Джек и Янто разговаривают о крышах, Докторе и смысле жизни,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размышления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calculations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106881) by soera. 



> Бета: нет  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://soera.livejournal.com/30940.html  
> Ссылка на серию: http://soera.livejournal.com/34340.html

 

Если он упадет, то через пять секунд превратится в кровавую лужу.

И поскольку у него не было уверенности, что он вернется после этого к жизни, он не стал подходить близко к краю. Оставив термос у лестницы, Янто осторожно шагнул вперед.

— Я вряд ли когда-нибудь пойму твою любовь к высоте, — громко сказал он.

Прогулки  по крышам определенно не помогали ему отвлечься, хотя, если быть честным, он пробовал это лишь раз, и тогда это была крыша Центра Миллениум, явно несравнимая по высоте с этим небоскребом

Джек, забравшийся на выдающуюся вперед подпорку, рассмеялся.

— Считай это моей особенностью, — как ни в чем ни бывало сказал он. — Правда, после того, что сделал Джон, я к этому немного охладел.

— Тебе понадобился полет с крыши высотки, чтобы понять, что это не самое безопасное хобби? — уточнил Янто.

— Иди сюда, — сказал в ответ Джек.

— Хм… нет.

— Хорошо, не прямо ко мне, но поближе, чтобы ты мог посмотреть вниз.

Янто направился к Джеку и остановился в паре метров от него.

— Так? — спросил он.

— Да. — Джек повернулся и, глядя на город, сказал: — Отсюда я хорошо вижу две вещи. Угадай, какие.

Янто задумался. Зная Джека, можно было предположить, что речь шла о вещах настолько очевидных, что остальные люди не заметили бы глубокого смысла, который он них вкладывал.

— Город, — отозвался он наконец. — И звезды.

— Возьми с полки пирожок! — воскликнул Джек. — Именно. Стоя на земле, ты не видишь город, не понимаешь, каков он на самом деле. А если летишь на самолете или чем-то другом, то город слишком далеко. Крыши небоскребов — идеальный вариант, баланс между небом и землей.

— Кстати о балансе, — пробормотал Янто, представляя, как Джек теряет равновесие и падает. Он тяхнул головой, отгоняя это видение, и спросил: — Объяснишь, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Это просто, — слегка пожал плечами Джек и обвел рукой небо: — Оттуда они приходят… а это мы защищаем, — добавил он, показав той же рукой вниз.

— Я бы сказал, слишком просто.

Джек посмотрел на него через плечо и, усмехнувшись, поправился, вновь показав на небо:

— Туда мы идем. И порой там так же паршиво, как и то, с чем мы боремся здесь, — тут он снова опустил руку.

— Это больше похоже на истину, — наградил его аплодисментами Янто. — Такой суровой и циничной правды жизни я и ждал от Торчвуда.

Джек широко улыбнулся и отошел от края. Янто также отступил назад, с радостью увеличивая расстояние между собой и краем крыши.

— Ты когда-нибудь задавался вопросом, в чем смысл нашей работы? — спросил Янто, когда Джек спрыгнул на крышу, где уже не рисковал свалиться вниз. — Зачем мы вообще этим занимаемся?

— Я постоянно об этом думаю. Почему, по-твоему, я так часто лазаю на крыши? Точно не ради зарядки.

— Это я знаю: я всегда был уверен, что ты поднимаешься туда на лифтах.

— Только когда они работают, — проворчал Джек. — Ночью лифты чаще всего отключают.

— Да, сегодня я убедился в этом на личном опыте, — отозвался Янто. — Не уходи от темы.

— Я и не ухожу, — возразил Джек. — Я же сказал, что думаю об этом.

— И?

— И… мы занимаемся этим, потому что так надо. Я хотел бы иметь возможность не жертвовать ради этого нами всеми, но понимаю, что лучше нас никто этого не сделает.

— Да, ты не зря наш босс, — ответил Янто. — И все же, когда ты сталкиваешься, к примеру, с чем-то вроде Бринблейд с ее каннибалами, у тебя не возникает чувства, что ты защищаешь не тех людей?

Джек кивнул, но Янто понял, что он имел в виду «нет».

— Я не могу зацикливаться лишь на плохом. Я знаю, что в мире полно зла, но я должен видеть картину целиком. Я знаю, куда, фигурально выражаясь, направляется человечество, и хочу позаботиться о том, чтобы оно туда непременно попало.

— Ты скучаешь по тому времени? — спросил Янто, не сдержавшись.

— Ты сегодня очень любопытный, — улыбнулся Джек. — Разве я тебе не говорил, что если я вернусь туда, ничего не изменится? Я больше не принадлежу тому миру. И это не имеет значения, потому что сейчас я не отдам то, что имею, ни за какие сокровища вселенной.

— Повышаешь ставки? Раньше были все сокровища мира, — сказал Яннто.

Джек закатил глаза и сел рядом с ним, а затем растянулся на крыше, глядя на звездное небо.

— Как думаешь, я смогу когда-нибудь увидеть пятьдесят первый век? — спросил Янто.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но, надеюсь, что нет. Если ты проживешь так долго, это будет означать…

— Угу. А если мы наткнемся на технологии, позволяющие путешествовать во времени? Или починим твой вортексный манипулятор?

— Не получится, если только на нас через Разлом не свалится триокарбидный чип временной обходной цепи, — ответил Джек и, подняв руку с браслетом, помахал ей перед лицом Янто. — Доктор приложил максимум усилий к тому, чтобы я больше не мог путешествовать во времени.

— Да неужели? — равнодушно откликнулся Янто.

Джек удивленно взглянул на него и снова сел, скрестив ноги.

— Почему тебе так не нравится Доктор? — медленно спросил он.

— Я такого не говорил, — не покривив душой, заметил Янто и пошел к лестнице.

Повернувшись, Джек посмотрел ему вслед и сказал:

— И не надо, я и так вижу. — В тусклом свете Джек не мог как следует разглядеть Янто, но по исходившему от него смущению было понятно, что он покраснел. — Итак?

Вздохнув, Янто вернулся, держа термос.

— Я так понимаю, рассчитывать на то, что ты забудешь об этом… открытии, не стоит? — предположил он, опять устраиваясь рядом с Джеком.

Открыв термос, он налил в чашку кофе и протянул ее Джеку.

— Нет, — ответил тот, принимая кофе. — Объясни, пожалуйста.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что он хороший человек и все такое, судя по тому, что ты его любишь и всегда говоришь, что они с Роуз научили тебя снова доверять людям. И, к тому же, он много раз спасал мир …

— Мы тоже, — перебил его Джек. — Теперь ты уходишь от темы.

Янто недовольно посмотрел на его, но Джек стоял на своем:

— Уходишь-уходишь. Так почему он тебе так не нравится?

— Потомучтоонпричинилтебеболь, — выпалил Янто скороговоркой и с акцентом сильнее обычного.

Джеку понадобилось время, чтобы расшифровать то, что он услышал. Однако и после этого он не понял, что хотел сказать Янто.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? —осторожно спросил он.

Янто забрал у него чашку, налил туда еще кофе и отпил, пытаясь выиграть немного времени, пока Джек терпеливо наблюдал за ним.

— Нам не хватает только костра и горячего ветра пустыни, — мягко сказал Джек. — А в остальном мы как будто на Диком западе.

— Тогда мы пили бы алкоголь, а не кофе, — ответил Янто и тяжело вздохнул. — Он просто оставил тебя здесь, Джек. Помнишь, ты сказал однажды, что хотел бы, чтобы  твое тело чуть больше берегли. Доктор бросил тебя… и я думаю, он отлично знал, что с тобой произошло.

— Да, знал, — признался Джек, нахмурившись и отведя взгляд.

Янто пару секунд смотрел на его, а затем сделал еще глоток кофе.

— И он назвал тебя неправильным, — добавил он, не глядя на Джека. — Я не могу простить его за это.

— Я тебе об этом рассказывал? — удивился Джек, резко повернувшись к Янто.

— А ты не помнишь? — криво усмехнулся Янто. — Не волнуйся, все с твоей памятью в порядке, ты говорил это во сне. Тебе снился кошмар.

— Я разговариваю во сне? — с ужасом спросил Джек.

— Не совсем. Скорее это был… сонный разговор, если можно так выразиться. Я разбудил тебя от кошмара, и ты сказал мне пару вещей, но утром не помнил об этом.

— Я разговариваю во сне, — поморщился Джек. — Это что-то новенькое.

— Зато это лучше, чем драться во сне, — улыбнулся Янто.

— О да, — с чувством отозвался Джек.

Когда Янто снились кошмары, он  пару раз ударил Джека. Хорошо еще, что на том все быстро заживало и он не держал на Янто зла.

— Как бы то ни было, этого я ему простить не могу. Особенно учитывая, что из-за этого ты до сих пор мучаешься кошмарами. К тому же ты сказал, что он хотел оставить Саксона в живых. Да, я в курсе, что тот был единственным выжившим представителем их расы кроме самого Доктора, но при этом еще и спятившим маньяком, готовившим геноцид! Доктор забыл, что Саксон сделал и с Землей, и с тобой, так?

— Он думал, что сможет контролировать Саксона. Посадить его как бы под домашний арест.

— То есть он собирался порхать по вселенной, пока ты пытаешься забыть то, чему тебя научил Саксон, — фыркнул Янто.

— Доктор предложил составить ему компанию, — сказал Джек. — Но все, чего я хотел, так это вернуться к тебе, и я отказался.

— Считай, что он опомнился слишком поздно, — не меняя своего мнения, ответил Янто. — Я не видел, чтобы он хоть немного думал о тебе. Даже в самом конце складывалось впечатление, что он скорее пытался успокоить свою совесть, чем помочь тебе.

Джек коротко рассмеялся и продолжил смотреть на небо.

— Нет смысла пытаться тебя переубедить, да?

— Я сам себя пытался переубедить, но…

— Зачем? — недоуменно перебил его Джек.

— Потому что он тебе небезразличен.

Джек улыбнулся и отправил Янто благодарность, смешанную с долей веселья.

— Мне неважно, что ты его не любишь, — сказал он. — Не могу сказать, что я полностью доволен его отношением ко мне, но он мне дорог. Это не значит, что ты должен относиться к нему так же.

— Это хорошо, потому что я не умею менять мнение.

Джек снова рассмеялся, но на этот раз более расслаблено.

— Никто из нас не совершенен. И, потом, мы люди и не видим течение времени так, как Доктор. Я не могу судить его за то, что он сбежал, не представляя себе, каким он меня видит. Да, меня это задевает, но я его не осуждаю.

— Потому что ты с ним знаком, а я не — нет, и для меня важнее всего то, что он причинил тебе боль.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Джек. — Спасибо тебе за это. Но…

— Никто из нас не совершенен, — процитировал Янто. — Я понимаю.

Как и у остальных людей, а также, возможно, других обитателей вселенной, у них хватало недостатков. Однако Торчвуд продолжал борьбу, и Янто осознал, что, вероятно, Доктор делал то же самое, только по-своему. Эта мысль пробудила в нем отголоски сочувствия к Доктору, но он все равно не мог заставить себя думать о нем хорошо.

И все же, несмотря ни на что, имелась причина, по которой они не прекращали свою работу.

Янто встал и пошел вперед. За его спиной Джек настороженно наблюдал за тем, как Янто остановился на краю крыши, обдуваемый ветром. Перед ним раскинулся город, жители которого занимались своими делами. Справа горизонт сливался с морем, а высоко в небе сияли звезды, и их блеск отражался в неспокойных волнах.

Ради этого они и жили.


End file.
